


Taboo: Side A

by Millixi77



Series: Yandere AU [4]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (featuring: an iidiot who stalked the wrong person), (remember Kaito's powers?), (something like that comes into play), (this is mentioned later on in the story; not in the first chapter), M/M, Slight Supernatural Elements, Stalking, Yandere Amami Rantaro, Yandere Oma Kokichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millixi77/pseuds/Millixi77
Summary: Rantaro and Kokichi have made a successful system that they used to stalk each other home without attracting unneeded attention. It worked beautifully, and not only did no one suspect anything, but they were able to make sure that both of them were safe at all times.However, for a couple of weeks, Rantaro has noticed an... unwanted outsider. One that he doesn't appreciate. At all. All unwanted things needed to be eliminated, and this was no exception.





	1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

Rantaro knew that society's view on stalking was… rather negative, to say the least. Most normal people would be horrified at the mere thought of stalkers, thoughtless of wanting one for themselves, or even wanting to stalk others. 

 

Keyword: “ _ normal. _ ”

 

That word simply didn't apply to him, and it definitely didn't apply to his boyfriend. Most people would be shocked if they happened to discover what they liked doing in their spare time. Not like they cared, really. 

 

If anyone had seen them kiss each other goodbye as their dinner date was concluded, they would have assumed that it was just a little parting ritual between two lovestruck teenagers. They would think that it was nothing special and that there were no strings attached. 

 

They couldn't know that it was, in fact, a promise. 

 

A promise that their regular extra events would still occur later. “Later” being used as blatantly obvious code for “right after the date ended.”

 

You see, he and Kokichi were… what could only be described as eternally obsessed with each other. At almost all times, they had to be aware of what the other was doing, how they were feeling, what they planned to do later, which way they were planning to do it, and so on and so forth. 

 

Stalking was an easy way to achieve this. In fact, they'd originally met each other through it. 

 

And now that they were in a relationship, they hadn't changed a thing about it. 

 

In order to make sure no outsiders would think that anything illicit or...  _ dangerous _ was going on, they'd established a system for it. 

 

If they had dates on Mondays, Wednesdays or Fridays, Rantaro would stalk Kokichi home. If they had dates on Tuesdays, Thursdays or Saturdays, Kokichi would stalk Rantaro home. The thrill was in maintaining the delicate balance between making sure each other were safe and making sure bystanders didn't catch on to what they were doing. 

 

He loved that delicate balance so, so much… 

 

His heart always skipped a beat every time he was able to see that Kokichi had made it home safely, and it always melted when he took his phone to send a deluge of text messages to his boyfriend about how cute he was and how happy and thankful he was that they were dating. Walking home would feel like floating on a cushion of air as he and Kokichi exchanged lovestruck text messages about each other and planned their next date. 

 

It was one of the highlights of his life, really. 

 

And that was the explanation for why he was following his boyfriend as subtly as possible, making sure that Kokichi would get home as safely as possible. However, that wasn't the only thing that he was ensuring tonight. The satchel he was carrying seemed red-hot with the importance of the items within it. 

 

Over the past six weeks… he'd  _ noticed  _ something while stalking Kokichi. To be specific, he had noticed something odd in the surroundings. To narrow it down further, he had noticed a specific person, over and over again. 

 

A person who, despite practically not even existing before six weeks ago, seemed to always be going in the direction he and Kokichi were going. 

 

And even worse, they seemed to have an odd preoccupation with paying attention to  Kokichi in particular. 

 

_ Someone else _ had the gall to try and stalk Kokichi.  **_Someone else_ ** had the guts to try and stalk  **_his_ ** boyfriend. 

 

As soon as Rantaro had put two and two together, he had been absolutely  _ livid _ . 

 

**_Nobody_ ** _ got to stalk his boyfriend but  _ **_him_ ** . 

 

No one else cared for Kokichi as much, no one else had even earned the privilege to be able to do that, and if they had managed to delude themselves into thinking that they were worthy, he was willing to use any and all sorts of force to drive it through their thick skulls. 

 

People like that didn't deserve to live, but as much as he wanted to murder the idiot, he couldn't. 

 

He fucking  **_couldn't_ ** . 

 

He couldn't kill the guy, and just thinking about it infuriated him like nothing else. 

 

There was the one problem that this… that the  _ thing  _ was either a really well-built teenager or a grown-ass adult from the look of it. Rantaro knew that he was strong for his age, but from what he was able to see, this man didn't look like a pushover. Not only that, but starting a fight to determine it could easily go against him, on top of it being a stupid decision in general. 

 

And yet  _ another _ problem came because he had no idea where the person lived, or who he was. Every single time he'd seen the guy, the guy had been wearing something that obscured features that were vital in identifying him. 

 

Different bulky jackets, large hats, sunglasses, medical masks… the worst part was that they were either from generic brands or from stores that were spaced a long distance from each other. The few items he'd barely been able to identify just didn't give him enough inflation on the guy. And the way he seemed to escape everyone else's notice either meant that his strange behavior and clothing tastes were commonplace and not a cause for concern in this particular area, or that their observation skills were so poor that he just slipped under the radar. 

 

Whichever one it was, it left Rantaro with too little information to let him kill the man safely. 

 

(It also made yet another unrelated problem. So much for going on dates in areas their schoolmates either didn’t go much to those areas or simply didn’t know about; if places like this also had idiots who would overstep their boundaries, Rantaro felt tempted to rip his hair out.)   
  


(Why did people have to make things so difficult? He just wanted to take his boyfriend out on nice dates, was that forbidden? Looks like their next few dates would be spent at Kokichi’s place, curled up in from t of the television. For the life of him, he didn’t know why his sisters had gotten it into their heads to start having non-stop sleepovers with their friends all the time out of nowhere, but since they decided to take over the damn house for it, he couldn’t bring Kokichi over.)

 

(Well, at least he’d be able to be with Kokichi at all. Things had cooled down at school for a good while now, and he wanted to enjoy this respite as best as he could before some fool decided to break the peace yet again.)

 

However, the one thing he  _ could _ do was scare the guy off.

 

After stalking Kokichi, the man would make his way through a confusing path which Rantaro didn't bother pursuing after twenty minutes. The route was long, convoluted, and the small part of it that he'd managed to commit to memory was hard to recall when needed. 

 

However, he'd still managed to formulate a plan. A three-step, short and simple plan. 

 

  1. Make sure that Kokichi got home safely and ensure that the guy hadn't gotten any ideas into his head. 
  2. Follow the guy until they were around halfway through the normal route. 
  3. Strike. 



  
And he couldn't  _ wait _ to put everything he'd planned into action. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is executed.

**CHAPTER TWO**

He'd told Kokichi that he'd be attending to some “business” after their date, so there was a possibility that they couldn't have their normal constant stream of texting from the time when they parted to the next time they reunited. 

 

He’d gotten an extra kiss for good luck, and Kokichi made him promise to spill all of the gory details on their next date.

 

(As convenient as it would be for them to simply discuss it over text or even a call, it was too risky. The police in Japan was only a few short meters above complete and utter uselessness, and he didn't want to be the person who made them finally kick their asses into gear and start working.)

 

(They might have had some code-speak that they used to cover up their less savory conversations, but… they didn’t use it too often. They had to make a small attempt to throw suspicion off of them, after all. If they used it too often, outsiders might be able to detect a pattern, and that was  _ definitely _ unwanted…)

 

(A broken world with an equally broken police force was more…  _ interesting _ to live in than one where the police force viciously overcompensated for its shortcomings in order to attempt to scour the world of the wrongdoers and eliminate them. The former was something he'd been living in since he was little and the latter was something that a few other countries had attempted.)

 

(Each and every time, the police force had been crushed by rich people who wanted to hold on to both their precious material possessions and their less savory activities. Japan was a peaceful nation that didn't need that sort of chaos.)

 

(Thus, discussions about what they had taken to delving in usually had to take place without the aid of machinery. Any incidental witnesses could be bribed, threatened, or even become another statistic to add to their body count.)

 

(A far simpler and much more gratifying process than getting hunted down by law enforcement, he was sure.)

 

(Sure, software that could make their text messages and calls indecipherable were little more than common fodder nowadays, painfully easy to find and utilize. That also meant that there were people who had devoted some time to being able to decrypt them, and people simply had to hope that those crackers were self-serving and not interested in aiding the law enforcement. Becsuse even though most discussions they were encrypted were just innocent conversations held between people who were overly paranoid… ththere was a small chance that the more illicit conversations could be at risk.) 

 

(Besides, there was a sharp difference between just talking with your significant other about your plans to murder someone through calls or texts, and talking to them about that same topic in person. One of those situations normally involved being on high alert at all times to ensure that eavesdroppers weren’t around, while the other could be enjoyed in far more comfort and with far less potential panicking. Plus potential cuddles.)

 

In spite of that, Rantaro couldn't help but feel a little impatient as he followed the unwanted stalker. He just wanted to be near Kokichi again, to be sure that no other stalker had the  _ gall _ to chose his boyfriend as a target. 

 

At this rate, he'd have to spend the night at Kokichi's again… he couldn't just leave his boyfriend alone after eliminating such a large risk. He had to make sure no other risks would uncover themselves soon, and being close to Kokichi might be able to dissuade them as well as ease his mind. 

 

He could easily climb the side of Kokichi's house, and getting into his boyfriend's room wouldn't be a problem. 

 

God knew that he'd done it before. 

 

Kokichi had been absolutely  _ ecstatic.  _ And he usually left the window open after their dates, just in case he might have a… change of heart afterwards.

 

What come first, other responsibilities or his boyfriend? His boyfriend, of course. 

 

Yes, he'd probably end up visiting Kokichi again. He couldn't wait for it… 

 

However, for now, he had to focus on trailing Mister “I think I’m hot shit because I wore a fucking disguise while stalking.” 

 

(The one problem with disguises was that they had to toe a rather thin line. They could be as extravagant or as plain as the “disguiser” wanted them to be, however, they had to have some limits. If the elements of different disguises were too outstanding, too plain or were too similar, the person beneath them was at risk of being discovered.)

 

(In this case, he had stood out too much.)

 

( **_Far too much._ ** )

 

(The changes to his disguises were too minor, and his body type was, admittedly, one that was a little noticeable. Those two factors were what had conspired against the guy, and seeing that it was such a basic error that had done the guy in made Rantaro want to roll his eyes.)

 

(In other words, it was the mistake of a useless, overconfident bastard. Probably the kind of guy who thought they could get anything they wanted if they just flexed enough. Rantaro wished he could kill the guy…)

 

That was a simple move that every beginner had to do at some point or another; the guy wasn’t fucking special. And if he thought that he pitiful disguise made him invisible to everyone else, he had another goddamn thing coming to fuck him up the ass with a rusty pipe.

 

A rather crass metaphor, but Rantaro couldn’t help but feel a little…  _ unhinged _ when it came down to somebody trying to mess with his sweetheart. And although he couldn’t kill the guy, there was something that he  _ could  _ do.

 

Something that would, hopefully,  **_permanently_ ** dissuade the guy from ever trying such nonsense again.

 

Rantaro could feel the energy building up within him, twisting and coiling in his core, making a comfortable warmth flow through him. The power was pulsing throughout his body, making him feel more comfortable and confident about this situation than any normal person would ever be when doing something like this.

 

Confidence was just a little side-effect of his power.

 

He smirked, feeling the familiar heat building up behind his eyes.

 

He was ready. This would all be over soon; he just had to wait for the man to pass into the next alley, and his plan could finally be put into action.

 

The man finally slipped into the alleyway, and Rantaro followed close behind. He had to follow him in deep enough to ensure that the situation that would unfold wouldn’t be easily seen by anyone walking past. However, he didn’t want to go in so deep in there that the man could get an advantage of terrain.

 

Luckily, he’d planned ahead for this. Just a few more steps into the alley and he’d finally be able to put his plan into action. A few steps, a few seconds… 

 

_ Six, five,  _ he counted down.

 

_Four, three_. Just a little bit more...

 

_ Two, one.  _ They finally got to the spot that he’d planned.

 

_ Now, _ he thought.  _ It’s time to teach him a little lesson. _

 

Rantaro felt his smirk grow wider as he felt the power ripple out from him, hitting the man square in the back, making him fall forward, then scramble away, his movements jerky as if he was a puppet being dragged around by an amateur puppeteer who had no idea what they were doing.

 

Instinctive fear kicking in out of seemingly nowhere usually did that to people. At the very least, that was what he had been able to observe. 

 

Rantaro’s vision became tinted with green as the heat behind his eyes seemed to dissipate, and his smirk became even more malicious as he pulled out the knife he had hidden in the bag he was carrying. 

 

It was  _ showtime _ , and he was going to  _ enjoy. _

 

_ Every _ .

 

**_Second_ ** .

 

_ Of _ .

 

_ This _ .

 

“Turn around,” he said, his voice little more than a hiss.

 

The man turned around as if he had been physically dragged, and immediately looked as if he was about to piss himself. Rantaro couldn’t help but briefly revel in the power he held over the guy before speaking again.

 

“You know what the hell you were trying to do,” he said, sneering at the man. “And I’ll have you know that you’re not half as stealthy as you thought.”

 

The man squirmed, looking for all intents and purposes like a child who had been caught with their hand stuck in a cookie jar. It was almost laughable, but Rantaro knew that he couldn’t luxuriate in this feeling of power for too long.

 

There was a good reason why he didn’t use his power much.

 

The man opened his mouth, presumably going to try and verbally stumble his way out of this.

 

Rantaro felt something snap.

 

“You know  **_exactly_ ** what I’m talking about, so don’t even try to even start thinking of an excuse, you worthless excuse of a human being!” Rantaro went forward, taking the knife to the man’s neck swiftly.

 

TIme seemed to still as he put the sharp end of the knife against the man’s exposed throat. What a joke; all of those bulky disguises and he couldn’t think to wear a fucking scarf.

 

Dumbass.

 

Rantaro pressed down slightly, feeling the knife slowly sink into the skin. His heart seemed to speed up, and in spite of the green tint everything had, he could feel his vision sharpen.

 

He had to be careful… he couldn't let the knife sink in too deep…

 

He gulped, a small flash of thirst flowing through him as he stared at the guy. Something in him wanted to rip the fool’s neck open, just to be showered in the arterial spray. It would be just retribution for the man’s folly, and it would be exhilarating to boot.

 

But would it really be worth it?

 

He’d never know. 

 

However, there was one small act of retribution he  _ could  _ do…

 

Rantaro dragged the knife down in a slow, methodical manner down the guy's throat. It was a shallow cut, and he'd aimed at the right side of the person's neck in order to avoid excessive damage. 

 

The look of sheer terror on their face was something that helped Rantaro feel a little more vindictive. 

 

They  _ should  _ be afraid, after pulling the bullshit they attempted to get away with. Stalking  _ his  _ sweetheart? 

 

**_Unforgivable._ **

 

He made sure to drag it out as long as possible in order to let the fear build up properly. The more scared the man was, the more dissuaded he would be from trying to pull that sort of nonsense ever again… 

 

Seeing the man's skin part and getting a glimpse of the blood starting to ooze out of the cut just made Rantaro's adrenaline levels soar. The feeling of control was so, so intoxicating… 

 

He  _ really _ felt like just slashing the guy's throat as messily and lethally as possible, but this slow, methodical slash was just as, if not even more entrancing than simple bloody murder. 

 

All good things had to come to an end, however, and Rantaro found that he'd reached the base of the man's neck sooner than he'd liked. 

 

Ah, well. No one could win all of the time. 

 

The man did look appropriately terrified, so he would take joy in that. He felt the guy jolt as he realized that the slash had stopped, and then jolt again as he finally registered the cold look Rantaro was giving him. 

 

“Try this sort of bullshit again,” Rantaro said flatly, “and you might be a victim of something more…  _ disfiguring _ , if not fatal.

 

“ _ Understand _ ?

 

The man sucked in a gasp, and shivered like a leaf getting tossed around in violent winds. 

 

If he hadn't been specifically listening for it, Rantaro wouldn't have heard the small, half-choked “yes” the man had barely been able to force out. 

 

“ _ Good _ .”

 

Rantaro removed the knife, admiring the way the man’s blood slowly seeped to the surface of the small cut, turning it into a small, thin line of glistening red. 

 

It was beautiful. 

 

It… actually made Rantaro feel a little thirsty. He desperately wanted to lick it up, or at the very least, lick up the blood on the knife…

 

Unfortunately, although it was an appealing thought, it wasn’t sanitary. Even at that, he couldn’t help but look at the man’s blood with more than just a little longing. Something just seemed a little…  _ appealing  _ about drinking the guy's blood. Or really, just blood in general. Of all the times for this craving to come up again, it was now… 

 

Of course it would come at a time when he couldn’t let himself get too distracted. And with someone he desperately wanted to kill, on top of that. 

 

The thrill of murder, perhaps. 

 

He might want to ask Kokichi something about this later. Tasting Kokichi's blood seemed even more appealing than this, too… 

 

He looked back towards the man’s face, and it looked as if it had been drained of all its blood. He looked like a pale slab of meat, and Rantaro knew that he’d been a bit transparent with the sudden craving.

 

“You better start running,” he said, taking up the opportunity. “And remember, if you try stalking him again, I will find out. And, trust me, I won’t be as merciful the next time.”

 

The man didn’t need to be told twice.

 

He took off like a rabbit scared by a slight rustling in the leaves. It was almost hilarious to watch, even as the man quickly went out of view. In spite of that, he could hear a few crashes and other out-of-place noises, indicating that either thay his power had held up a little better this time , or that the adrenaline running through the guy’s veins was propelling him forward.

 

He wouldn’t be able to know which. What a pity.

 

Rantaro examined the knife, looking at the small sliver of red on the upper third of its blade. It looked so, so appealing, and he could feel saliva building up in his mouth. Just a little wouldn’t hurt, right? It might make it a little easier to clean up…

 

It was a pity that the risks outweighed the rewards in this case. The guy could be diseased, and he didn’t want to catch something. He couldn’t help but feel a little unhappy about it, even as he got out a small pack of tissues from his bag to clean off the blade. He’d wash it when he got home, and dispose of the tissue as well. He just wasn’t going to risk any unnecessary blood spatter. He didn’t need to deal with any extra blood cleanup.

 

He couldn’t be too careful, even if the man was going to forget about the scenario in a few minutes.

 

He sighed, closing his eyes. When he opened them, the green tint to his vision had faded. It was a side effect of his power that he'd never really understood. 

 

He wasn’t completely sure about how his power worked, but what he did know was vital.

 

Whenever he activated it, the person who he focused it on would be consumed by fear, and any threatening gesture that was made towards them could make them beg for mercy, even in the absence of any weapons that could be used to hurt them. Things that were said to them while they were in that state could also have an effect even after they fell out of it.

 

And speaking of that, they never seemed to remember what happened while they were terrified. They might be able to recall some things they had been given enough warnings that promised swift doom if they went against whatever they had been told, but they never seemed to be able to remember the event itself.

 

He had no idea why that was, but he suspected that it was because he didn’t push the stakes too far. Pulling the knife on the guy just now was the most towards physical violence that he’d ever tried before. However, the resulting scared-sheep behavior hadn’t differed from anything he’d observed before, so he was going to assume that he hadn’t gone too far.

 

He wasn’t too keen on seeing the hard limits of his power just yet. That could potentially need some… more extensive cleanup, and avoiding suspicion meant that he couldn’t test things as intensely as he should.

 

Whatever the case, this time had been a success. He carefully secured everything in his bag, feeling satisfied.

 

Now, however, it was time for him to sneak in through Kokichi’s window. And get back to the regularly-scheduled stream of loving texts as well, of course. 

 

He exited the alley, and couldn’t help but feel a little smug at the studious way people seemed to be avoiding looking at the alleyway he’d just exited from. Most people had skeletons in their closets, and they simply didn’t want to deal with thinking about anyone else’s misdeeds.

 

Typical.

 

He took out his phone, unlocking his phone and jumping to his messages app as if he was starved and it was his life’s sustenance. He already had sixty messages from Kokichi, and his heart seemed to fall a little in his chest. He hoped that Kokichi wasn’t too worried about him…

 

He read them as fast as he could, his heart speeding up and his fingers itching to type out an apology. But he had to be patient; he had to read every single word. He valued Kokichi too much to skim over anything that he said. That would be disrespectful.

 

When he’d finished reading them, he typed out what most would be an obscenely long paragraph of apologies. As soon as he hit send, he saw the little indicator that signified it Kokichi was online light up. As it lit up, Rantaro could feel relief flow through him.

 

One agonizing minute later, Kokichi finally started typing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chat logs. Featuring a stupid amount of heart-emojis and an absolutely terrible joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know how hard it is to write chat fic in a word processor that has auto-capitalization? Word of advice: don't be like me. Don't do it.
> 
> [Featuring me trying to figure out how relationship banter is supposed to work, and probably drawing things out for a bit too long... :')]
> 
> I hope you enjoy it regardless!

**CHAPTER THREE**

 

**kichi <3: ** <3 <3 <3 thank goodness you’re back! So, how’d it go? Huuuuh? Gimme all the details, please, please! 

 

**taro:** It went fine. A little smoother than I thought it would if I’m being honest.

 

**kichi <3: ** Are you suuuure? I’m not sure that it went so smoothly. You kind of resorted to drastic measures back there, you know? I could feel it. 

 

_ (Rantaro couldn’t help but smile. When it came to Kokichi, he was so see-through, in sharp contrast to how most people apparently thought of him as an undecipherable enigma. Yet, almost immediately, Kokichi could tell that he’d used his power.) _

 

_ (He wondered if Kokichi had just guessed or he’d been tracking him this time.) _

 

**taro:** Nobody was hurt, no worries!.

 

**kichi <3:** Not physically, at the very least, lmao. Some people say that I’m psychic; I can sense these kinds of things!

 

_ (Kokichi had been tracking him this time. The feeling of grateful warmth that bloomed in his chest at that was one that Rantaro was sure would shock most people. Kokichi’s power was, at its bare bones, being able to track down people whenever they used their powers. On the surface, it was rather ineffective, but when it came to issues like blackmail… it was an absolute goldmine.) _

 

**taro:** They’re right, you know. Your predictions really are accurate.

 

**kichi <3: ** Were they a nuisance, a disturbance or a bother?

 

_ (To most, it wouldn’t make much sense, but it was a thinly veiled code that they decided to use in situations like this. Nuisance: school-related issue. Disturbance: a random person who had decided to spark up trouble. Bother: an intrusive random person who either got too close to deciphering their secret or too close for their jealousy levels.) _

 

**taro:** A bother.

 

**kichi <3: ** For how long?

 

**taro:** Six weeks.

 

**kichi <3: ** Fuck my short attention span sometimes… I knew something was bothering you, but I didn’t suspect that!

 

_ (They could sometimes get a little wrapped up in each other, and it either resulted in complete and utter shameless obsession with each other or hypervigilance in order to make sure that nobody would try to come between them. Sometimes they were both in one state at the same time, other times one would be in one state and the other would be in the other state.) _

 

_ (Evidently, they'd been caught in the latter state of events.) _

 

**taro:** I’m worse when I’m like that. You’re fine, Kichi! ;)

 

**kichi <3: ** Awww, Rantaro-kun is so nice to me!!! I don’t deserve all this attention!

 

**taro:** You deserve the world, Kokichi.

 

**kichi <3: ** This flattering isn’t faaaaaaair! I’m blushing! Oh, I wish you were here with me!

 

**taro:** Sometimes, wishes come true!

 

**kichi <3:** Oooooooh, what’s this? Is this a… p r o m i s e?

 

**taro:** maybe

 

**kichi <3:** M A Y B E ?

 

**taro:** maybe

 

**kichi <3:** My window is open, my parents are stuck at some ridiculous social event, I’m bored as hell and I have a bunch of unwatched YouTube videos we could watch. 

 

**kichi <3:** In other words, get your ass over here, please!

 

**taro:** Well, I’d have come over anyway, really.

 

**kichi <3:** Aww, so Amami does love me after all!

 

**taro:** I love you too, Kokichi.

 

**kichi <3:** <3 <3 <3 <3

 

**taro:** <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

 

**kichi <3:** <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

 

**taro:** <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

 

**kichi <3:** <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

 

**taro:** <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

 

**kichi <3:** <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

 

**taro:** <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

 

**kichi <3:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!

 

**taro:** :D I know you do! <3

 

**kichi <3:** I can’t wait for you to get here!

 

**taro:** Neither can I, believe me.

 

**kichi <3:** I found some killer vines, not gonna lie! You’re gonna like them!

 

**taro:** I hope so! But I’m also hoping for a bit more than vines, you know.

 

**kichi <3:** J U S T ? You underestimate me, Rantaro! I only collect the finest vine compilations for my playlists! You wound me!

 

**taro:** Oh, the vine is fine, lol. You *know* what I mean, Kokichi. ;)

 

_ (And there came the hook for the terrible in-joke.) _

 

**kichi <3:** oh, REALLY? I DO KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN? :) :) :) ;)

 

**taro:** God dammit, Kokichi… 

 

**kichi <3:** Nishishi! ;) 

 

taro: You typed out your laugh again?

 

_ (Kokichi’s laugh was  _ adorable _ , and Rantaro couldn’t help feeling but feel a little lovestruck and intrigues when Kokichi actually typed it out. It was a little weird to be able to instantly relate a word to a sound like that…) _

 

_ (Rantaro liked it a  _ lot _.) _

 

**kichi <3:** What can I say? I have a reputation to uphold, my dear!

 

**kichi <3:** Besides, you liiiiiiiiiiiike it!

 

_ (And there Kokichi went again, making him blush. Kokichi loved pet names even more than he did, and he didn’t hesitate to use them. Not to mention that his boyfriend could see through him like glass…) _

 

**taro:** Are you really doing all this to bait me into saying it?

 

**kichi <3:** Yep!

 

**taro:** But I’m probably going to actually *do* it, anyway, so I don’t see why I have to *say* it. Actions speak louder than words, you know. ;)

 

**kichi <3:** But I waaant you to say it!

 

**taro:** Really, Kokichi?

 

**kichi <3:** pleeeeeeease

 

**kichi <3:** Pleaaaaaaase

 

**kichi <3:** PLEEEEEEEEASE?

 

**taro:** Fine… 

 

_ (And here came the  _ **_magnificent_ ** _ punchline…) _

 

kichi <3: I’m WAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIITIIINNNNNG!

 

**taro:** Fuck you.

 

**kichi <3:** Oh, you're *g o i n g* to fuck me! Hopefully into the mattress!

 

_ (Aaand, there it was. Rantaro could already hear the rimshot and the crickets chirping. And in spite of that, he could feel his blush deepen and his smile widen. Otherwise intolerable jokes were delightful when you were sharing them with someone you loved…) _

 

**taro:** So much for at least pretending to have some semblance of innocence, huh?

 

**kichi <3:** Aww, come on, Taro! Innocence is boring as hell, you know? Proudly displaying the depravity is much more exciting, not to mention interesting!

 

**taro:** You have a point there.

 

**kichi <3:** Tbh, we could skip the YouTube videos and go straight to the fucking, if you want.

 

_ (Rantaro would admit that as soon as he read those words, he had to restrain himself from running all the way there. Hormones were a bitch, and he was more than willing to let them have their way.) _

 

**taro:** And I WANT that.

 

**kichi <3:** Imagine if people found out that the cool, collected Rantaro Amami was actually a pervert? Nishishi, the fallout would be immense!

 

**taro:** Oh, really? I wonder who would disseminate the information.

 

**kichi <3:** If it was anyone other than me that tried to do it, I’d murder them in an instant, don’t worry! Or knock them out and delete all the information they had. Depending on how brazen they were, I'd probably ruin them, too. 

 

**taro:** Aww, Kokichi… <3

 

**kichi <3:** <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

 

**taro:** <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

 

kichi <3: I love you so, so much… I can’t wait for you to get here! <3 <3 <3

 

taro: I love you more! <3 <3 <3 <3

 

kichi <3: I love you even more! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

 

taro: I love you even more than that, you know. ;) <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

 

kichi <3: God, we’ll just have an eternally long debate over who loves each other more, won’t we?

 

taro: You say that as if it’s a bad thing.

 

kichi <3: You’re right… it’s a beautiful thing! You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Rantaro.

 

_ (Rantaro’s heart felt as if it was soaring on the sheer amount of love that he felt. It was just so  _ *- _ that he’d been lucky enough to have Kokichi return his feelings. Without Kokichi, he genuinely didn’t know how he’d be able to function. So much of his life had come to revolve around his boyfriend, and he didn’t regret it one bit.) _

 

_ (And, of course, as a teenager, he had no idea how to properly express these feelings.) _

 

_ (So in order to try and express those feelings, he spammed the heart emoji so much that it took up his entire screen and then some.) _

 

_ (The heart emoji competition would go to ridiculous proportions after all.) _


End file.
